


Superstar

by momogsanders



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Hosie, Teenage Antics TM, but like fluffy and turns out fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: Hope knew that the factions of Salvatore High had remained essentially unchanged since the school opened, but she was prepared to break all borders to save the school from throwing itself to the wolves.





	1. Comeback Kid

**Author's Note:**

> hi I don't really know what I'm doing but here it is laid ease

"So your crush is back today, huh?"

Hope stopped chewing her cereal and looked up at her foster sister with the best glare her tired eyes could give, and swallowed thickly. "She was your crush five weeks ago, Penelope."

"Yeah, but I'm over her finally, so now I get to make fun of you without the-" Penelope threw a theatrical hand to her forehead "-the insufferable heartache!"

"If you keep bugging me I'll tell everyone how much of a softie you really are for-"

"Do you guys need a lift to school?" Penelope's brother walked in with a piece of toast now dangling from his mouth.

"Yeah, but did you clean out Kaleb's mess from the other day?" Penelope asked incriminatingly.

Jed stuffed the remaining toast into his mouth. "It was only whipped cream. I've had worse."

"I suddenly want to take the bus to school," Hope said, a little sick at the thought of the things that happen in that car.

"Aw, I would have thought you'd want to be there ASAP to see your little-"

"Shut it!" Hope slid off the stool and put her bowl in the dishwasher. "Actually I need to get to school early to do my geography homework."

"I thought you were acing geo," Penelope said.

"I am. It was extra credit."

"Nerd."

Hope leaned over Penelope's shoulder and scooped a mouthful of Cheerios into her own mouth. Penelope gave her the finger as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Hope checked her phone when she got to her desk.

**Jo:** Can't wait to see you all today :)

Hope would be lying if she said there wasn't a part of herself wishing there was no "all" in that sentence. A big part of herself. But she replied:

**Me:** You too <3

A few months ago that heart would have been dangerous territory in Hope's opinion. She wasn't normally one to express affection outwardly. But it was a show of truth, and a show of appreciation, which Josie deserved.

Josie would probably just be waking up now, Hope remembered. She closed her messages, not wanting to be around for any reply. You have to keep up an air of nonchalance. Hope knew this didn't really matter considering how close they were, but crushes make things harder to reason with.

She decided on a white button-up and skirt for today. Not because it showed her off. Obviously.

She shoved her feet into her heeled boots - well, one of the pairs of heeled boots she owned - and tied the laces tightly. Packing her sketchbook into her bag along with her geography notebook, she looked out the window at the rustling tree branches. The leaves were bright orange and twirling, but soon they'd be on the grass far below.

Hope almost skipped down the stairs. She heard Jed's little Corolla humming out in the driveway so she grabbed her lunch and shut the door behind her.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Lockers were already slamming all around her as Hope pushed her way through the corridor. She had finished her work in the library, where it was quiet and no one was trying to dropkick anybody, and now she remembered, after the weekend of peace, why there was one sole reason she liked this school. One person.

The Wild Dogs were in season, so tensions and body odor was high. Hope was glad her locker was at the end of the corridor and out of the way of their trampling feet. She put her books back and closed her locker and then was nearly bowled over by a body.

"Hi!"

Hope recognised the scent before anything else. It was a scent she had achingly missed for the past two weeks. The scent of pine trees and fairy floss. The warmest scent Hope knew. Josie.

Hope's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Hi, Jo."

"Okay, gross."

Hope loosened her grip on Josie so they could both look to Lizzie. Josie pulled Hope's head closer so their cheeks were smushed together. "Do you have a problem, Miss Saltzman?"

Hope's eyes were wide. Lizzie glanced at them and seemed to chuckle at Hope's bewilderment. They let go of each other and Hope was certain Josie was blushing. She wasn't usually this bold, so it was probably that, but then Hope noticed she was biting her lip and looking downwards.

"What time did you get in?" Hope asked, hoping Josie wasn't feeling embarrassed.

"Like, six. Dad's good with security." Josie seemed to regain her composure. Hope honestly wasn't sure what made Josie shut off for those few seconds, but she was relieved to see that they weren't awkward. "We're having a big dinner tonight if you wanna come."

"Oh my god," Lizzie mumbled.

Hope smiled sweetly. "I'd love to, Jose."

The door at the end of the hallway was roughly pushed open, and in came a disheveled Penelope.

"I hope you haven't been doing what it looks like," Hope said, addressing Penelope's creased shirt and messy hair.

Penelope smirked as she opened her locker next to Hope's and threw her bag in. "Why, what does it look like I've been doing?"

"Ugh, that's even grosser." Lizzie left to go talk to some of the team down the hall.

Penelope seemed satisfied. "No, actually I was running from the Dogs 'cause I took their football and punted it across the field. But it was only because that guy Kaleb wolf-whistled at me."

Hope laughed a little, and Josie shook her head with a smile. 

_ _ _ _ _ _

"So Penelope's over me, now?"

Hope felt a jolt of worry. "Who told you about that? Did I let it slip? Oh, shit-"

"No." Hope felt the mattress move as Josie turned on her side. "I could just tell."

"Oh..." She sighed. "I'm surprised you didn't go for her if you knew she liked you. She's your type."

Josie pouted. "...You're right. But I kind of have my eye on someone else."

Hope noticed Josie was trying to play it off without any questions. As if!

"Who?" Hope leaned up on her elbow and smiled conspiratorially.

"Nope."

"Come on, you know you'll tell me eventually."

"Nuh-uh, this one is a total secret."

Hope sat up and poked Josie's side. "Jooooosieeeeee."

"No - stop!" Hope started tickling her. She knew it was her weakness. She also knew all of her ticklish spots. She kept tickling until they were both short of breath from laughter. And then she noticed the position they were in - and scoffed at the cliché she was now living. She was straddling one of Josie's legs, her arms on either side of her, suddenly feeling very weak. She sat back but didn't remove herself completely.

Josie was definitely blushing. Hope was sitting on top of Josie on a bed in dim lighting and Josie was blushing.

She almost choked when Josie sat up and looked her dead in the eye. "If you really want to know..."

Hope noticed how close they were. How she couldn't not look at Josie's lips. How they seemed to be moving closer...

And then Josie kissed her. Her hands came to Hope's neck and then tangled in her hair. Hope responded readily and then tilted her head. It was messy at first, loud, but it got better and bolder as the minutes passed. She shuddered when Josie flicked her tongue against her lip, asking something Hope would never have the power to deny her.

Hope could feel something rising within her. Their kisses got less patient, deeper, and Josie's thigh threatened to push upward, and Josie pulled her back until she was leaning over her again. Hope was almost dizzy with desire. She nipped at Josie's bottom lip and kissed her hard, with everything she'd felt when Josie was gone.

Then she broke the kiss but didn't dare pull back far, whispering against Josie's lips.

"I missed you."


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ll delete this later but i wanted to update u my loves <3

hi everybody! i just wanted to apologise because i said i would have another chapter out a few days after the first one, and obviously that hasn’t happened yet. currently i’m at the complete mercy of my unpredictable emotions and i’m also going through the last year of high school. so to put out the best chapters i can, i just need you guys to be a little patient. i am sorry for the delay but just know that i aim to keep this story going, because hosie is a ship that brings me great joy to see and to write. thank you, endless gratitude bbs

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ily


End file.
